Rien ne sert de courir
by Shinoya
Summary: [OS 1x2x1 yaoi]. Coup de foudre ?


Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Genre : OS - 1x2x1 - shonen ai. Coup de foudre ?

Notes de l'auteur : Défi de Mithy XD. Bonne lecture, c'est pour toi !

¤¤¤

**Rien ne se sert de courir**

¤¤¤

Je cours pour attraper mon bus. Et j'en ai marre de courir. J'ai l'impression de courir depuis des mois, sans jamais arrêter. Courir de l'appart à la fac, de la fac chez mes clients, de chez mes clients à la bibliothèque, de courir pour trouver un stage, pour vendre ces stupides produits qu'ils nous collés en cours. C'est qu'attention, nous sommes de futurs commerciaux, et nos professeurs se sentent obligés de nous mettre la pression, la même que celle qu'on aura « dans notre vie professionnelle ». Alors on joue à ne plus être à l'école, on joue à faire les deux en même temps. Etudiant le jour, et requin du milieu le soir, les week-ends, après les cours. On doit vendre, vendre, vendre, et esquisser des sourires hypocrites, et inviter les gens importants au resto, et si on ose se plaindre c'est parce qu'on « manque de motivation ». Et tant pis pour toi si t'as dû économiser un mois pour te payer ce putain de billet d'avion parce que ton client est à l'autre bout du pays !

Essoufflé, je monte dans ce que les gens normaux appellent les « transports en commun ». Laissez-moi vous dire qu'il serait préférable pour la communauté que certains découvrent cette merveilleuse invention hautement technologique qu'est le déodorant, sans parler des heures de pointe où les petits merdeux sortent du primaire et où les fonctionnaires bien propres sur eux sortent de leur administration, ces moments durant lesquels je reste le nez littéralement collé contre la vitre en luttant pour inspirer le peu d'air frais qui reste dans ce maudit bus.

J'ai l'impression de ne jamais arrêter… de courir.

Hier encore, mon plus gros client, directeur général de la très célèbre « Winner Corporation », a jugé bon de me rappeler que même si je devais tenter de conclure une affaire avec lui, je n'étais qu'un petit étudiant larvaire qui avait si peu de bouteille, en matière de business, et qu'il me fallait apprendre « sur le terrain », encore et toujours. Ce gars me sort de partout. A peine quelques années de plus que moi et il se croit assez malin que pour m'inculquer tous les principes de la vente, ainsi que les arcanes secrètes de la négociation. Il me tue avec ses leçons sur l'empathie, sur l'importance du « body language » et sur l'art de lire dans les regards. Et pourtant je l'aime bien ce gars. Il y a une forme de respect entre nous. Après tout j'ai de la chance, d'avoir été pris sous l'aile du fameux Quatre Raberba Winner ». Je souris en repensant à notre dernière conversation.

- Ouais ?

- Monsieur Maxwell, ici Quatre Winner. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

Je me rappelle avoir sauté hors de mon lit, m'emmêlant dans les couvertures.

- Non pas du tout, je…

- Le décalage horaire ne vous dérange pas trop ? Quelle heure est-il chez vous ?

- Cinq heures du matin… mais vous ne me dérangez pas.

J'ai entendu ce chacal pouffer de rire à travers le combiné.

- Vous mentez mal, Duo. Vous avez encore des progrès à faire.

- Et vous cachez mal votre hilarité, monsieur. Certains pourraient se vexer.

- Certains oui, mais pas vous, pas dans votre position.

J'ai souri sans essayer de le cacher ; il avait gagné, et même si ça me faisait chier de l'admettre, j'avais beaucoup à apprendre.

Après je lui ai demandé la raison de son appel. Il voulait me faire rencontrer son futur associé, celui qui allait reprendre la filiale qu'il venait d'ouvrir dans ma région. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que j'avais à voir avec ça, alors j'ai tenté de prétexter beaucoup de travail et de cours à rattraper, mais rien n'y a fait.

Je suis donc en route ; je me rends à la petite réception organisée à l'hôtel particulier de monsieur Quatre Winner. Je me rends chez Quatre Winner, ouais, _en bus_. En bus, dans un costard loué trop cher et mon sac de cours qui pend à mon épaule, parce que j'ai pas pu faire autrement que de partir de l'école pour être sûr d'arriver à l'heure. Je rêve de dire bonjour à mon oreiller et je suis pas prêt d'y être.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, je demande discrètement à la réceptionniste de me garder mon sac de cours, histoire de pas trop faire tâche. Elle accepte en rougissant un peu, elle est jolie. Je lui fait un clin d'œil et sourit mentalement. Le premier truc qu'on nous a appris, c'est de mettre les réceptionnistes et les secrétaires dans notre poche. « La secrétaire est la voie qui mène au patron ».

Quatre Winner a complété un jour en m'expliquant :

- Vous présentez bien, Duo, vous présentez _très_ bien.

Il a eu un étrange sourire en coin et a ajouté :

- Il serait idiot de ne pas vous servir de cet atout.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux et son sourire s'est accentué.

- Evitez d'afficher vos goûts, les mets les plus délicieux se savourent en silence…

La réceptionniste me sort de mes pensées en me proposant de m'accompagner à la salle principale. J'avoue que ce n'est pas de refus et elle sourit encore.

Mon sourire à moi s'efface devant l'étalage de tant de luxe, et il faut l'avouer, d'esthétisme. La pièce semble appartenir à un univers altéré où tout est fait pour paraître « beau et brillant ». J'essaye de me fondre dans la masse en notant que même les petits fours semblent être des chefs d'œuvre. Quatre m'aperçoit et vient me saluer.

- Monsieur Maxwell.

Il me sert la main avec tant de fermeté et de respect que les gens autour de nous se mettent à m'observer. Ça a le don de me mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise et il semble s'en amuser. Il se penche vers moi pour me murmurer quelques mots.

- J'ai beaucoup de monde à saluer ce soir, Duo. Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas le tour des invités. Tentez de vous amuser, en observant cet échantillon concentré de ce qu'on appelle « le monde des affaires ». Peut-être rencontrerez-vous mon associé.

J'évite d'afficher mon désarroi et je lui fais un sourire entendu. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas et se perd dans la foule. De mon côté, je me résous à faire dignement tapisserie et parcourt la pièce d'un air inspiré, priant très fort pour que personne ne m'interpelle. Certains me font un signe de tête et je réponds poliment, me demandant vaguement qui ils ont cru reconnaître en ma personne.

Au bout d'une heure de déambulage plus fatiguant qu'on ne le penserait, j'abandonne et me cantonne au rôle de « tapisserie passive », adieu ma dignité. Je m'appuie mollement contre le mur le plus isolé que j'ai pu trouver, attrapant au passage l'une de ces œuvres d'art gustatif plus communément appelée « petit four ». Je fais mentalement la liste des devoirs qu'il me reste pour demain, et j'en pleurerais si je n'étais pas là où je suis. Je surveille attentivement l'horloge murale plus-design-tu-meurs ; il ne faut surtout pas que je rate le dernier bus. Si en plus je dois rentrer en taxi je vais bouffer des raviolis en boite jusqu'à la fin du mois.

Seulement voilà, juste en dessous de l'horloge murale, il y a quelqu'un.

Un homme.

Un homme qui coule son regard sur moi et ça me brûle avant même que j'aie le temps d'inspirer. Je suis content d'avoir un mur avec qui partager ça…

Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi et pourtant sa présence me cloue. Il a l'air sûr de lui ; il en impose. Il m'observe ouvertement, sans rien laisser paraître.

Juste son regard dans le mien.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai l'impression de cesser de courir, d'être si calme que j'entendrais presque les battements sourds dans ma poitrine. Il m'intimide.

Ses yeux changent un peu et j'essaye de les lire. C'est moins facile qu'avec un client.

Il doit remarquer mon trouble, parce qu'un léger sourire monte à ses yeux. Bleus, les yeux. Le genre de bleu qui fait que quand il vous regarde, vous avez l'impression d'être le seul qu'il voit vraiment.

C'est seulement quand le générique de « premier baiser » me revient en mémoire que je me décide à revenir sur terre. Ok, y a une bombe juste sous l'horloge murale que je dois accessoirement surveiller, mais j'ai autre chose à penser que de passer la soirée à faire de l'œil à ce gars.

Mais ses yeux…

Je savais que je ne consacrais pas assez de temps à mes hormones et que tôt ou tard elles allaient se rappeler à moi. C'est normal après tout, d'avoir un coup de cœur quand on n'a pas touché un gars depuis perpète. Surtout quand un mec comme lui vous regarde comme ça. Comme…

Un mets délicieux. A savourer, déguster, lentement.

Je sens un malaise étrangement agréable s'installer alors que j'imagine sa bouche sur moi. Et je replonge mes yeux dans les siens. Mon souffle s'accélère. Son regard m'enveloppe, me défie. C'est à celui qui baissera le premier sa garde. Et je suis presque au garde-à-vous.

Rien qu'avec les yeux…

J'essaye de m'empêcher de bouger. Je ne veux pas qu'il remarque mon trouble. J'aurais l'air stupide.

Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il le sent, qu'il s'amuse. Mais il croit que je suis qui ?

J'esquisse ce sourire qui fait rougir les secrétaires. Sûrement rien pour un homme comme lui, mais je n'en suis qu'au début.

Et cette lueur me laisse à penser qu'il apprécie le jeu.

Une jeune femme entre soudain dans mon champ de vision. C'est à lui qu'elle s'adresse, probablement pour simplement le saluer. Je me demande vaguement qui il est, avant de conclure que ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

A peine s'est-elle éloignée qu'il replante son regard dans le mien. Il ne lâche pas. Moi non plus. Il porte un verre de champagne à ses lèvres, et j'aimerais soudain sentir l'effet des bulles sur ma langue. Mes lèvres me semblent sèche.

Il fait signe à un serveur et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille, sans me lâcher des yeux. J'avale ma salive. Le garçon s'approche de moi et me propose du champagne que j'accepte volontiers. Je sens les bulles sur ma langue.

Et je pense à la sienne. Je pense au goût des bulles sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche, et je pense si fort que j'en rougis un peu, avant de baisser les yeux. Je n'ose pas relever la tête. Il doit savourer sa victoire.

Je me décide enfin à relever le regard vers l'horloge et je ne la vois plus. Juste du bleu devant mes yeux. Et un visage, plus beau de près que je l'aurais espéré. Une mâchoire bien dessinée et un nez droit ; des yeux bleus et bridés, des yeux à mourir et des lèvres fines et pâles qui donnent envie de goûter.

Un regard et des lèvres qui donnent faim.

Il tend la main pour me saluer. Je l'emprisonne dans la mienne et serre plus fort que je ne le voulais, pour m'empêcher de trembler sans doute. Le malaise revient, toujours aussi agréable. Il ne dit pas son nom alors je ne dis pas le mien. Nos mains se séparent.

Sa peau semblé délicieusement ambrée, plus halée que la mienne. J'ai envie de la toucher, d'y poser les lèvres alors qu'il se penche vers mon cou. Son souffle se promène sur ma peau et je sens le moindre espace entre nous se charger d'électricité.

- Vous sentez bon. Il murmure.

Coup de foudre ? Certainement pas.

Pourtant ses yeux me mettent mal et me donnent envie de sourire en même temps. Et j'aimerais que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal.

Juste un coup de chaud, un coup de froid. Un coup de cœur.

Je prie pour ne pas rougir.

Je bois une gorgée de champagne et ses lèvres me semblent de plus en plus attirantes. Fines et pleines à la fois. Ça donne envie de mordre, de lécher, d'embrasser, de goûter ; ça met dans un état second alors qu'on a bu à peine un verre.

Une mèche s'échappe de mon élastique ; il la remet en place.

Ses doigts me brûlent ; j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop d'air dans les poumons.

- Vous n'avez pas une coiffure conventionnelle.

Ses mains encadrent mon visage. Pourquoi je ne le repousse pas ?

Comme si je me nourrissais de chaque contact, de ses mains sur moi.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à répondre ?

Il se rapproche encore. Personne ne nous regarde ; ils sont trop occupés à « paraître » pour voir le monde tourner autour d'eux. Pourtant j'aimerais que quelqu'un vienne. J'aimerais qu'on nous dise stop. Parce que je ne me sens pas capable de m'éloigner d'un millimètre.

Nos jambes se frôlent presque, alors qu'il est penché à mon oreille, et j'aimerais me camber pour accentuer le contact. Et pour la première fois, il a l'air troublé lui aussi.

Il plonge ses yeux trop bleus dans les miens et approche sa main de mon visage. Ses doigts caressent ma bouche, et je les emprisonne un instant. Ses yeux semblent se perdre et il murmure :

- Vos lèvres…

Mes mains enserrent sa taille, laissant mon esprit en vrac.

J'approche mon visage ; sa voix se perd sur ma bouche.

- Je n'ai jamais…

Il emprisonne mes lèvres entre les siennes, et tout mon corps se charge de cette étrange électricité. Du désir, oui, avec autre chose. Quelque chose qui fait que je n'ai jamais savouré un baiser comme celui-là. Sa langue contre la mienne, sa bouche, ses lèvres. J'en ai la tête qui tourne et ça va trop vite.

Puis une sonnerie déchire le silence de notre bulle. Je me retrouve à nouveau dans la salle de réception, chez Quatre Winner et je me dis que je viens de déconner sec. J'avale ma salive et lance un regard perdu à l'homme que je viens d'embrasser. J'aimerais m'excuser mais je n'en ai pas envie. J'aimerais partir mais je n'y arrive pas. Il sort un portable de sa poche et le porte à son oreille.

- Yuy.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- Oui, je suis au fond de la salle, dans le coin gauche. Très bien, je t'attends.

Merde.

Il a à peine le temps de se tourner vers moi que Quatre déboule de nulle part. Il me fait un immense sourire et prend la parole.

- Ah, Duo ! Je suis content que vous ayez rencontré Heero Yuy, mon associé.

Je ne réponds pas, j'essaye d'avoir naturel.

- Heero, tu as su reconnaître le petit prodige dont je t'ai parlé.

- Hn.

- Bon, je suis désolé Duo mais j'ai besoin de Heero pour régler une affaire importante. Nous devons te laisser.

Heero Yuy se tourne vers moi et me tend sa carte. Il esquisse un sourire étrange en murmurant.

- Nous serons certainement amenés à nous revoir, monsieur Maxwell.

J'ai envie de sourire.

- Certainement, monsieur Yuy.

J'ai envie de courir encore, jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

¤¤¤

Fin

¤¤¤

PS aux babyloniens (XD) : ça arrive, pardon, mille pardons pour ma lenteur !


End file.
